


Lucas Friar

by second_go



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: AU, F/M, Kissing, Love, Mild Kissing, Older, Romance, Well - Freeform, older!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_go/pseuds/second_go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>about a boy who could have ruled a 1000 suns, but bowed before a single star</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucas Friar

He was intense; passionate; magnetic; ecstasy at its purest form. And she wasn’t supposed to be in love with him ( ~~he was Riley’s and Riley was his~~ ) but she tripped over her heels, thoughts caving into themselves, and the smile he sends her when she teases him just pulls her like the north and south poles of a magnet. 

She wasn’t supposed to feel like this.

* * *

And he was supposed to be in love with the quirky, happy-go-lucky piece of sunshine that was Riley Matthews. She was Princess and he was Knight and fate was supposed to spin the red threads of love so that their destinies would intertwine with each other’s. 

But the blond with a jaded view on life ( ~~coming from years of loneliness and struggling and learning finally put her feet solidly on the ground~~ ) and a much too sharp tongue was what caught his attention. He let his gaze linger just a little longer than what was considered necessary, even when with Princess and sometimes, fleeing touches just seem too short.

His hand would move on its own ( ~~something she would hit him for down the road but he couldn’t bring himself to give a damn at the moment~~ ) and his fingers gripped her chin lightly. 

He could just drown in those oceanic blues filled with sharks and electric eels.

* * *

It was hard to resist those dark green eyes, filled with mystery and contempt and a few sparks of lightning. His lips were alluring, and it was hard to continuing staring at his shimmering irises when sometimes, her eyes would travel down to his perfectly plush lips.

( ~~Just a little more, and they would be kissing~~ )

His eyes looked for something in her own and she cringed slightly when she realises that it’s permission he’s searching for. Her lips curled into that half-smirk, half-smile again and one of her eyebrows jerked in a challenging manner. 

“ _What, too scared to move cowboy?_ ”

* * *

And that was it.

Something akin to a fuse ( ~~he didn’t even know was there~~ ) lit in his head and he moved. His lips met her’s, almost hesitantly, before he felt her slim arms wrap around his neck and he could relax. His lips crashed against her’s harder, his grip on her chin tighter and his other hand wrapped around her waist to bring her up to his height.

Her skinny legs wrapped around his waist, and he could feel her awkwardly reciprocating their kiss. No doubt this was her first kiss, surprisingly, but he smiled into the kiss when her small hands gripped onto the back of his shirt, pulling slightly and seemingly begging for air.

* * *

They had to pull away sometime and she was struggling to breathe already. It shocked her how naturally he could kiss and how his need for air seemed to extend longer than her’s. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist and she leaned into his shoulder, panting.

( ~~Just what did he do before he came to New York anyway~~ ) 

“I love you.” She heard him whisper into her hair and she couldn’t help but smile at it.

* * *

“I love you too.”


End file.
